polooziyaxolanithiatheroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldrenor Al'hael
Name: Eldrenor Al'hael Race: Dark Elf Gender: Male Age: 32 years old Titles : Minor Lord in Falrundaar Primary/ Main Class: Shadow Secondary/ Sub Class(es): '''Hunter, Ranged (Archer) '''Favourite Move/Spell: Shadowed Stike (Hidden in the shadows either normally or by magic, and striking from afar with an arrow) Country of Residence: Everywhere there's pay (Dark Elf + Shadow for Hire), but more often in Sul'Terran Primary God of Worship: To be Decided Personality: Loner, though doesn't mind company, especially when he can use it to his advantage. Can be very persuasive when needed (through either speech or intimidation). Enjoys the challenge of his work, but will take easier jobs. Seldom trusts anyone, and very few know what he looks like (when working, as he wears a mask and typically kills anyone who finds out, but elsewise he's in disguise).Also enjoys thieving, never being caught and leaving everthing exactly as it was found. Weapons of Choice: '''Unicorn Horn Bow stolen (from a merchant who had it filched from Unicorn Hold) , two short swords, poisoned needles, throwings knives, and grappling hook. '''Pets/Companions: None, though has considered getting a snake, raven or crow. Hair Style/Colour: '''White, short cut, with whispy bangs and a small ponytail in the back '''Skin Colour: Purplish Blue, veins (extremely) promenent mainly around major arteries Body Type : Tall ( 5 foot 9 inches), very flexible, athletic and acrobatic Eye Shape/Colour: '''Red eyes, Almond shaped eyes, angled up on outside '''Clothes/Armour: '''When not working, whatever clothes fit the middle-upper class of the area he's staying in (Boltix, Sul'Terran, etc). When working, has black layered leather armour (which offers more flexibility without comprimising defense), with the arms layered in a special treated silk wrapping (for ease, precision and flexibility) dyed black. Silk wrapping can be unwound and tied to hook for grappling hook. Wears patterned hooded cloak, which covers his entire head, and a cloth mask over mouth and nose. His entire face ends up being shadowed, except for his red eyes. '''Make-up/Scars: Several small scars on body from when in training. One small (sliver) on the right cheek, several on the arms, and one on the chest, where he was once stabbed mm from his heart. Piercings/Tattoos: '''Tattoo on back of a raven, claws raised to strike, over a blood moon. Several piecings on ears. '''Other Key Physical features: '''Has access to some magic, though not deeply developed. Mostly uses it to enhance invisibilty through eliminating sound, reflections, visibility,minor transformations, etc (though only when needed), aid in the concoction of poisions, and for small offensive spells, like fireballs, and ice spikes. '''Relationship Status: Single, not planning to ever commit. '''Short paragraph on personal history(optional): '''Orphaned at an early age by a wood elf raid on his family (after the war), on the border of the Elven lands and Falrundaar, Eldrenor was found and raised by an old high elf couple in Lunaris Silvruund, much to the chagrin of the rest of the community. Only a few scholars, the previous (to the current time) Elder, and his childhood friend Thalma (another orphan, though high elf, but raised among the whole community) treated him fairly (of the elven community in the city). At the insistance of his guardians, Eldrenor studied with the High Elf scholars, and met Prince Arvek, who would eventually become king. One of the only people he trusts, the two still are friends to the day, though it is tested by Eldrenor's profession. The peace between them is well maintained by Al'hael's promise to only take out marks on individuals in Falrundaar whom commit acts frowned upon by the law, and to only steal from those who can afford it. Eldrenor learned of his acrobatic and athletic prowess, as well as his love for the precipice of danger a few years after he started living in Lunaris Silvruund. He only started thieving after his guardians passed away from illness. He stayed in the city for a few years afterward, but left after a mob of overzealous high elves and duo-elves (half wood, half high elf) assaulted him, and killed his friend Thalma, who was trying to stop the mob. Afterward, he left the city and wandered the continent, until he finally reached Sul'Terran. There he learned the art of the assassin, and developed his skills by traveling to different cities for work. Though he has not yet killed those who murdered Thalma, he has made sure that they know what they did (though not revealing himself), and that one day he will come to collect.